La belle famille
by Ernia
Summary: Séquelle de Rêverie nocturne. Quand Ichigo et Renji rencontrent la belle-famille... Chapitre 5 upload!
1. Prologue

Bonjour! Me revoici avec un nouveau concept basé sur ma fic Rêverie nocturne.Il n'est pas obligatoire de l'avoir lu pour lire ceci mais cela serait un plus car vous risquez de ne pas comprendre certains passages et il serait assez long de refaire une mise en contexte totale... Je ne sais pas du tout comment j'ai réussit à écrire ceci avec mes nombreux cours et lectures! J'imagine que mon esprit avait besoin de faire le vide avec tout le condensé qu'on nous donne.. Bref, sans plus attendre, voici le prologue de La belle-famille.

En espérant que vous apprécierez, bonne journée, Ernia.

Rating : K+ (Pour le moment le rating ne dépassera pas cela)

Pairing : Ichigo et Renji bien entendu!

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient toujours à M. Tite Kubo. Merci d'avoir créé cette oeuvre magnifique!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci à toux ceux et celles qui m'ont reviewés pour Rêverie nocturne!

Prologue : Retour à Karakura

Ichigo avait quitté le domicile Kurosaki depuis maintenant une semaine. Ses petites sœurs étaient horriblement inquiètes même si Karin, ne laissait rien paraître de ses sentiments. Elle n'avait pleuré qu'une seule fois depuis la mort de leur mère, Masaki, et ce n'est pas pour ce crétin d'Ichigo qu'elle allait recommencer, non ? Et puis…Yuzu pleurait bien assez pour deux !

Isshin, lui, criait à tout vent que son fils avait surement rencontré une jeune et jolie jeune femme avec qui il avait prit la clé des champs ! Non, vraiment, il n'était pas triste du tout ! Bien qu'un peu blessé que son fils ne l'ait pas prévenu. Il voulait être un père proche de ses enfants, mais malheureusement, les choses ne se passaient pas exactement comme il le voulait. On se demande bien pourquoi…

Sachant qu'il devrait retourner dans le monde réel tôt ou tard, Ichigo et Renji tentaient de passer le plus de temps possible ensemble et loin de la petite fukutaichou Yachiru. Ils étaient bons pour être encore interrompu dans leurs ébats s'ils se retrouvaient malencontreusement en sa présence, ou pour passer une autre nuit dehors…

Certes, c'est bien romantique une nuit au clair de lune mais pas avec une gamine aux exubérants cheveux roses qui court partout en posant milles et unes questions ! Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient réveillés courbaturés et transis de froid à cause de leurs vêtements humides de rosées. Malgré tout, on peut dire que se réveiller au côté de la personne aimé vaut bien toutes les courbatures du monde.

Malgré tout, le temps passa trop vite au goût de nos deux tourtereaux. Voyant que le temps était venu de retourner dans le monde réel, Renji accompagna Ichigo jusqu'au passage vers le monde des vivants et accessoirement vers le sous-sol de la boutique d'Urahara. Les amants se séparèrent sur un doux baiser auquel avait abruptement mit fin Yoruichi en chopant Ichigo par son kimono et en le projetant dans le passage entre les mondes. Merde, ils ne pouvaient pas le garder ouvert indéfiniment pour lui !

Hébété, le jeune homme se retrouva sans avertissement dans le sous-sol du magasin Urahara. Chad l'avait trimballé derrière lui tout le long du retour. Ichigo finit le trajet dans la poussière, cul par-dessus tête. Se plaçant au dessus de lui, Urahara regarda Ichigo, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

-Kurosaki-san ! Comme je suis content de te voir ! Tu m'as l'air en pleine forme !

-…mouais.

-Mais dis-moi, Kurosaki-san…comment va Abarai Renji ? demanda l'homme au bob, un énorme sourire sur le visage.

Comme s'il ne le savait pas ! Pour aussi peu qu'il le savait, Urahara avait bien put avoir été de mèche avec Matsumoto dans l'exécution de son plan de fou. Jetant un regard noir à Urahara, Ichigo s'éloigna suivit d'Inoue, Chad et Uryu. Tout le temps qu'ils mirent à remonter à la dans la boutique, Inoue n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer que Renji et Ichigo étaient si mignon ensemble !

Décidant d'ignorer le bavardage de la jeune femme, Ichigo se dirigea vers la chambre qu'avait occupé Renji quelques semaines plus tôt pour y récupérer son corps qu'il y avait laissé avant de partir à la Soul Society.

Une semaine seulement s'était écoulé depuis le départ du jeune homme pour la Soul Society mais il s'attendait à avoir droit à toute une scène de la part des ses sœurs et de son père. Ichigo soupira donc profondément avant de se résigner à rentrer chez lui.

Poussant la porte de la clinique Kurosaki, le rouquin annonça sa présence.

-Je suis rentré !

À peine avait-il dit ces mots qu'il entendit un bruit de course suivit d'un retentissant :

-ICHI NII-SAN !

Sans plus de manière, Yuzu se jeta sur son grand frère, trop heureuse de le revoir, des larmes de joie coulant sur son petit visage. C'est qu'elle s'était inquiétée la petite !

Comme il s'y attendait, son père surgit dont ne sait où sans prévenir et tenta de lui faire une prise de catch. Il va sans dire que la tentative de l'ancien shinigami échoua lamentablement. Celui-ci se ramassa durement sur le sol sans que son fils lui ait jeté un regard. Il voulait tuer Yuzu, l'imbécile ? Elle était encore accrochée à lui tel un koala à sa mère !

Pleurant sur son triste sort, Isshin se mit à débiter toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient venu à l'esprit pour expliquer la soudaine disparition de son fils.

-Tu es devenu un voyou c'est cela Ichigo ? Et tu as voulu nous cacher tes méfaits en t'éloignant ? Attends, non, je sais, tu as rencontré une jolie femme et tu t'es évadé avec elle dans un lieu désert où vous avez pu…

Le regard noir, Ichigo donna un coup de pied magistral à son père, toujours écrasé par terre.

-Non mais ca va dire des trucs pareils devant une gamine de 11 ans ? Tu veux la traumatiser ou quoi ?! Et puis tu délires totalement et ce que je fais de ma vie ne te regarde pas !

Déçu, les larmes aux yeux, Isshin alla se poster devant le poster géant de sa femme, Masaki, pour lui raconter à quel point leur fils était cruel avec lui.

Agacé par le comportement puéril de son père, Ichigo força sa jeune sœur à se séparer de lui et monta dans sa chambre se reposer. Il s'affala sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Si son père avait su où il avait passé sa semaine et à faire quoi…Il en aurait surement fait une syncope. Tournant son regard vers la fenêtre, le rouquin se mit à penser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé dernièrement. La découverte de ses sentiments pour le fukutaichô à la chevelure de flamme, sa conversation avec Matsumoto, les épreuves physiques ridicules de la fukutaichou et bien sûr, son premier baiser avec Renji dans la piscine. Pui lui revint en tête la soirée qu'ils avaient passée avec Yachiru, sous les étoiles.Ca l'avait été un agréable moment malgré la présence de la petite fille aux cheveux roses.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du shinigami remplaçant. Il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur en la personne d'Abarai Renji.

J'espère que vous avez appréciés ce premier chapitre, en espérant vous revoir dans le deuxième où l'action commencera! Ernia


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour! Voici le premier chapitre, plein de rebondissement à mon avis. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Merci à Altabatha poursa review. Merci aussi à Jijisub. La raison pour laquelle ceci n'a pas été publié avec Rêverie Nocturne? Parce que je ne prévoyais pas faire de suite! Ceci m'est apparu sur un coup de tête, un jour, en revenant de l'université.

Rating: K+

Pairing : RenjiIchigo et un couple mystère!

Droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à Tite Kubo!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1

Les journées paraissaient maintenant bien monotones à Renji depuis qu'Ichigo était retourné chez lui. Ils n'auraient jamais avoué qu'il s'ennuyait mais les faits étaient là. Plusieurs personnes avaient constaté ce fait, même Yachiru. Perdu dans ses pensées et observant distraitement l'entraînement des membres de sa division, Renji ne sentit jamais le capitaine Ukitake s'approcher de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il mette l'une de ses mains sur son bras gauche. Sursautant, Renji se retourna vivement, la main sur la garde de son zanpakuto, près à le dégainer. Le capitaine Ukitake leva vivement les mains en signe de paix.

-Tout doux, fukutaichô. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur, seulement vous parler !

Rouge de honte, Renji s'excusa de son comportement agressif.

-Ce n'est rien. On voit de toute manière que vous êtes préoccupé.

Renji ne répondit pas. Il attendait la suite du discours du capitaine avant de réagir.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile de se trouver loin de la personne que l'on aime non ?

Évidemment, tout le Seireitei était au courant de la relation des deux shinigamis, n'ayant pas fait grand-chose pour la cacher et puis avec Matsumoto et Yachiru au courant, aucune chance que cela reste secret bien longtemps !

-…vous n'avez même pas idée.

-Oh mais vous savez, tout peut s'arranger ! dit Ukitake en souriant malicieusement. On trouvera bien un moyen de convaincre Byakuya de te laisser retourner dans le monde réel.

Un sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage, Ukitake s'éloigna en direction des quartiers de la 6e division.

Un peu décontenancé, Renji ne réagit pas pendant quelques instants puis secoua la tête pour retrouver sa concentration et ainsi recommencer à superviser l'entraînement des recrues de sa division.

Au même moment dans le monde réel, Karakura, 15h30

Ichigo s'ennuyait comme un rat mort. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce que racontait sa professeure et puis, ce n'est pas comme si cela l'intéressait.

Il venait de se découvrir une passion pour l'observation des nuages pour la fenêtre. (Tiens il me rappelle quelqu'un d'autre…)

Comme il avait hâte que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentisse ! Un bip sonore se fit entendre. Baissant les yeux, Ichigo remarqua qu'il émanait de son Soul Pager. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie retentit. Pile poil.

Ramassant ses affaires en vitesse, Ichigo se dirigea vers un coin désert du collège où il pourrait laisser son corps, le temps qu'il détruise le hollow.

Empoignant son badge de shinigami remplaçant, Ichigo se transforma en shinigami, près à en découdre avec le hollow.

Il n'eut aucune peine à repérer le monstre et à le détruire. Il n'était pas vraiment très fort. Un hollow normal qui s'en prenait à l'esprit d'une vieille dame récemment décédé. Une fois la cérémonie de purification de l'âme achevée, il retourna promptement reprendre possession de son corps avant qu'on le ne trouve et ne le déclare mort. Une fois ca suffit ! (Film Memories of nobody)

Lorsqu'Ichigo arriva chez lui, le soleil se couchait. Les mains dans les poches, il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui se teintait de belles teintes de roses d'orangés et de mauves. Il avait bien hâte de revoir Renji.

À la Soul Society durant ce temps

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, Renji se dirigea vers le bureau de son capitaine pour lui faire un résumé. En s'approchant de la porte, Renji entendit le rire du capitaine Ukitake. Ukitake riant en présence de son glaçon de capitaine ? Impossible !

S'approchant tout doucement de la porte, Renji s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas fermée totalement. Un interstice subsistait, assez grande pour qu'il voit ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Curieux, Renji colla un œil contre la paroi et ce qu'il vit le sidéra. Les deux capitaines étaient en train de se rouler le patin du siècle !

Foudroyé sur place, Renji ne réagit même pas quand il vit les deux hommes se séparés et Ukitake se diriger vers la porte.

Lorsque Jûshiru ouvrit la porte, Renji s'étala de tout son long. Baissant les yeux, Ukitake l'aperçut et se mit à rire. Un air féroce sur le visage, Byakuya menaça son fukutaichô de le transformer et confettis s'il révélait ce qu'il venait de voir.

Encore sous le choc, Renji ne répondit pas.

S'apprêtant à sortir, la main sur le cadrage de la porte, Ukitake se retourna et dit, avec un sourire :

-Ah, j'oubliais, Renji, tu as la permission d'aller séjourner dans le monde réel jusqu'a ce Byakuya ait besoin de toi. N'est-ce pas Byakuya ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, Ukitake retourna dans sa division, laissant en tête à tête les deux hommes. Byakuya, le feu aux joues, gêné de ce qui venait de ce produire, décida d'ignorer son fukutaichô.

Profitant de l'occasion, Renji partit préparer son départ pour le monde réel, puisqu'il avait, même forcé l'autorisation de son taichô d'y aller.

Alors, ca se met en place, tranquillement pas vite. L'action va commencer au prochain chapitre ne vous en faites pas! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires! Ernia


	3. La famille Kurosaki

Bonjour! Voici le deuxième chapitre de La belle famille avec beaucoup de retard! J'étais totalement en panne d'inspiration mais maintenant, ca va mieux! Je ne sais pas si cela va vous plaire mais moi j'ai eut beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire! Je ne sais pas quand je vais sortir le 3e chapitre mais peut-être que je vais l'écrire aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas. J'ai trois fics sur le feu présentement alors...Oui, je suis en train d'écrire un petit one-shot sur Byakuya et Ukitake faissant suite à plusieurs demandes mais je ne sais pas quand je vais le publier. Merci pour les reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir et cela motive l'auteur!

rating : K+

pairing : comme toujours : Renji/Ichigo.

droits d'auteur : Tout appartient à M. Tite Kubo!

Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 2 : La famille Kurosaki

Aussitôt qu'il arriva dans le monde réel et sans perdre une minute, Renji se dirigea vers le domicile d'Ichigo. Enfin ! Il avait fallu que ce soit Ukitake taichô qui résolve son problème. Ichigo n'en croirait pas ses oreilles lorsqu'il lui raconterait la scène dont il avait été témoin. ! Sans bruit, il s'approcha de la fenêtre donnant sur la chambre du jeune homme. Celui-ci semblait étudier. Sans prévenir, celui-ci se leva brusquement de sa chaise, ouvrit la fenêtre d'un geste brusque, empoigna l'uniforme de shinigami de Renji et l'attira à lui. Sans préambule, il l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne lâcha Renji que lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air. Renji affichait un sourire béat.

-Hé bien…je crois bien que je t'ai manqué.

-Ah oui, tu crois ?

Ichigo s'assied sur son lit. Renji, lui, entra dans la chambre du rouquin et s'assied derrière lui, l'empoigna par les épaules et l'attira contre son torse. Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille du rouquin, Renji lui raconta la scène dont il avait été témoin la veille. Ichigo éclata de rire et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il allait enfin avoir un motif pour narguer le capitaine, normalement si sur de lui !

Se mettant sur les genoux et se tournant pour être face à Renji, Ichigo plaça ses mains sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Renji laissa ses mains se balader sur le corps de son homme et elles se retrouvèrent sous les vêtements du jeune homme lorsque…

-Ichi onii-san ? Tout va bien ? s'écria Yuzu.

La pauvre petite se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire rire son frère aussi fort. Elle monta les escaliers menant à la chambre de son grand frère lorsqu'elle entendit un glapissement étouffé suivit du claquement de la fenêtre. Intriguée, la petite ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son frère et le trouva accoudé à la fenêtre, les vêtements de travers et les joues rouges.

-Tout va bien onii-san ?

-Oui, oui !

Perplexe, la petite n'osa pas poser de questions et lui annonça que le souper était servit. Soulagé, Ichigo laissa échapper un long soupir et insulta mentalement Renji. Il s'était précipitamment défait de sa poigne et l'avait jeté dehors sans plus de cérémonie en lui disant de repasser avec un gigaï dans la soirée. Il en avait assez de mentir à sa famille.

Yuzu ne posa plus de questions mais elle se doutait bien que son grand frère lui cachait quelque chose mais elle ne voulait pas l'obliger à lui dire. Après tout, il était assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul si quelque chose le tracassait. Sinon, il leur en parlerait bien un jour.

Plus tard dans la soirée, on toqua à la porte. Ichigo se précipita pour ouvrir. Renji se tenait sur le seuil, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Ichigo le fit entrer et le fit asseoir dans le salon. Il y rassembla ensuite sa famille. Il avait décidé de se lancer avant de perdre le courage d'annoncer sa relation avec Renji à sa famille.

Les sourcils froncés, Karin se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer en regardant les deux jeunes hommes. Ichigo semblait nerveux et il n'arrêtait pas de se tordre nerveusement les mains, l'air peu sur de lui.

-Papa, Yuzu, Karin je…je vous présente Abarai Renji.

Se levant, Isshin lui serra la main. Il se demandait bien où son fils voulait bien en venir en leur présentant ce jeune homme à l'allure de punk avec ses cheveux rouges et ses tatouages.

-C'est…nous…

Ichigo ne savait pas comment leur annoncer : devait-il tourner autour du pot ou bien tout leur balancer d'un coup ?

Renji coupa court à ses délibérations.

-Nous sortons ensemble depuis maintenant 2 semaines.

Ichigo releva vivement la tête, inquiet de la réaction qu'aurait sa famille. Isshin éclata de rire à la grande surprise d'Ichigo et de Renji.

-Hé bien ca pour être une surprise, c'en est une et de taille !

Isshin afficha alors un air sérieux.

-Tu te rends compte que ce peut être difficile n'est-ce pas d'entretenir ce genre de relation, fils? Renji, je te conseille de ne pas blesser mon fils car tu auras affaire à nous !

Sur ces paroles, Isshin se pointa du doigt et pointa du doigt ses deux filles, pas menaçantes du tout. Puis il se leva, s'approcha d'Ichigo et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

-Dis-moi, c'est un drogué hein ? J'imagine que c'est avec lui que tu étais durant ton absence ? Vous avez fait quoi ? Vous avez dévalisé une banque, voler les bonbons des enfants ? À moins que vous n'ayez séjourné dans un camp de nudistes ? Ou bien vous avez…

-Papa !!!

Ichigo se leva comme un ressort et lui balança son poing dans la figure. Celui-ci alla buter contre une table basse, avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le sol et de se mettre à hurler que son fils était un ingrat. Il ne voulait que son bonheur après tout ! Il n'était décidément pas comprit par ses enfants. Sur ce, Isshin se releva et alla une fois de plus pleurer sur le poster de sa femme que ses enfants étaient cruels avec lui, un père si dévoué !

Renji dut se lever pour retenir Ichigo d'aller frapper une fois de plus son père.

-Lâche-moi, Renji !

-Non. Pas avant que tu te calmes ! C'est ton père ! Tu devrais lui montrer plus de respect non ?

-NON ! C'est qu'un vieux pervers !!!

Ichigo lui résuma en quelques mots les bétises qu'il avait raconté la veille.

Isshin s'approcha et remercia Renji de le soutenir. Ichigo en profita pour lui balancer la télécommande du téléviseur à la figure. On pouvait presque voir la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Renji décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il se plaça face à Ichigo et s'empara de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme se débattit au début mais finit bien vite par se laisser faire. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent Karin s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Non mais ! Trouvez-vous une chambre !

-Vous êtes si mignons ensembles, s'exclama Yuzu, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elles avaient bien beau être des jumelles et avoir le même âge mais, parfois, Ichigo se demandait si elles faisaient vraiment parties de la même famille.

Les deux jeunes hommes laissèrent en plan la famille d'Ichigo et partirent se réfugier dans la chambre du rouquin. Ou plutôt, Ichigo y tira Renji avant de vraiment tuer son père.

Isshin laissa échapper un glapissement surprit avant de se dire que son fils était capable de se défendre tout seul contre le jeune homme à l'allure de punk…Et puis, il ne souhaitait pas vraiment voir des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans impliquant son fils et Renji…

Pourtant, avant d'aller se coucher, il toqua à la porte de son fils, l'entrouvrit et dit :

- Fils, je te conseille de nous laisser dormir cette nuit…

Ichigo poussa un cri de rage, traita son père de pervers et balança un coussin sur la porte qu'Isshin ferma prestement. Non, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Le lendemain matin, Renji ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence que celle d'Ichigo à ses côtés. Il trouva Yuzu à quelques pouces de son nez, l'observant, un énorme sourire sur le visage et une spatule à la main.

-Bonjour !

-AHH! Renji se recula vivement pour se retrouver assit plus loin dans le lit mais surtout loin de la petite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme cela de si bon matin, Renji ? demanda Ichigo, à moitié endormit.

-Ta sœur…m'observait !

-…chochotte, grommela Ichigo. T'a pas peur d'une fillette de onze ans, Monsieur-je-me-vante-d'être-le-plus-fort, si ?

Renji n'entendit même pas la réplique d'Ichigo puisqu'il se rendit compte au même moment qu'il était presque nu devant la jeune fille. La couverture avait glissée lorsqu'il s'était reculé précipitamment. Une chance qu'il avait gardé son boxer pour dormir ! Rouge de honte, il tira un pan de couverture à lui et demanda à la petite ce qu'elle voulait.

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt !

Puis, la fillette ressortit de la chambre en chantonnant sa spatule toujours à la main.

Renji se demandait de plus en plus si la petite était tout à fait normale. Non mais, ca ne se fait pas des choses comme cela! Renji secoua Ichigo pour le forcer à se lever puis s'habilla rapidement. Il ne voulait pas se mettre la fillette à dos ! Il se doutait bien qu'elle pouvait être assez effrayante une fois fachée.

Alors que Renji sortait de la chambre, il fut attaqué par Isshin qui s'était caché dans la chambre de ses filles pour pouvoir surprendre son fils. Il avait presque oublié la présence de Renji. Le dit Renji ne s'attendait pas du tout à se faire attaquer par Isshin se ramassa un formidable coup de pied à la tête qui le propulsa dans les escaliers. Il arrêta sa course une fois parvenu dans la cuisine. Sonné, il se mit debout tant bien que mal et regarda les escaliers d'un regard meurtrier. Le vieux avait bien de la chance d'être le père d'Ichigo parce qu'il lui aurait bien fait gouter à son zabimaru… La prochaine fois, Ichigo tiendrait son père pendant que Renji lui referait le portrait !

Il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit un hurlement avant d'apercevoir Isshin effectuer un vol plané jusque dans le salon. Ichigo descendit les escaliers d'un pas rageur. Il donna un autre coup de pied à son père en le traitant de dégénéré et alla s'asseoir près de Renji.

Karin, qui avait tout vu, affichait un sourire en coin. Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Renji elle lui dit :

-Bienvenue dans la famille Kurosaki, Renji.

Famille Kurosaki (Isshin) : 3 Renji : 0

J'espère que cela vous a plut! Une review? Interdit de frapper ou d'étrangler l'auteur! ^_^ Ernia


	4. La famille de Renji

Bonjour! Voici le 3e chapitre de La belle famille !Ceci risque fort d'être le dernier à moins que j'aille d'autres idées ou que vous n'en ayez d'autres! Retour de Byakuya et Ukitake et retour pour notre couple à la Soul Society. Je vais peut-être écrire un lemon faisant suite à cette fic. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire mais je crois que ce serait une bonne chose, vu tous les faux espoirs que j'ai laissé au cour de cette fic et de Rêverie Nocturne... Ils ne sont pas chanceux c'est deux la avec moi. Un téléphone, une gamine aux cheveux roses, une autre gamine avec une spatule, un père pervers...^^

J'espère que ca vous plaira ce petit chapitre! Je ne crois pas que ce soit mon meilleur pour le moment. Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!^^

rating : T pour ce chapitre.

pairings : Ichi/Renji et Byakuya/Ukitake

droits d'auteur : tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et un merci spécial à : Jijisub, kittyarra et Altabatha. ^_^

Chapitre 3 : La ``famille`` shinigami de Renji

Renji avait vraiment l'intention de frapper Isshin Kurosaki. Il n'était là que depuis quelques jours et déjà, il n'en pouvait plus. Le vieux était tout à fait cinglé ! Renji avait l'intention de le transformer en pignata que ses enfants pourraient frapper pour se défouler. Oui, le vieux méritait vraiment de souffrir à son avis. Après le coup de pied, Renji avait été victime d'une prise de catch particulièrement redoutable durant laquelle il avait bien cru mourir une seconde fois. Maintenant, il était sur ses gardes après qu'Isshin ait rajouté du tabasco dans son assiette pour voir s'il était vraiment un homme…Isshin avait une fois de plus effectué un magnifique vol plané à travers la maison. C'en était trop. Il voulait quitter cette maison de fou. Il avait bien assez d'un Kurosaki dans sa vie mais alors quatre…c'en était trop ! Renji voulait rentrer à la Soul Society et y emmener de force Ichigo. Au moins la bas, il n'aurait pas à craindre de voir surgir Isshin d'un bosquet voulant essayer une nouvelle prise de catch sur lui. Oui, c'était beaucoup mieux pour la santé du vieux qu'ils retournent à la Soul Society. Ichigo n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix de le suivre en voyant l'air féroce qu'il arborait.

À peine rentré à la Soul Society Renji se dirigea vers le bureau de son supérieur où il entra sans frapper. Il y trouva son supérieur et le capitaine Ukitake, qui était assis sur le bureau du capitaine de la 6e division et lui faisant face. Oh oh. Byakuya ne semblait pas de très bonne humeur d'être dérangé.

-On ne vous a jamais appris à frapper, Abarai ? dit Byakuya d'un ton glacial.

-Je…c'est-à-dire…, Renji ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Le regard de son supérieur le mettait tout à coup mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait pas à…ca !

Ukitake, lui, éclata de rire et descendit du bureau pour aller se rasseoir sur la chaise des visiteurs.

Ichigo les observaient, la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Oui, c'était bien la marque d'un suçon qu'il apercevait sur le cou d'Ukitake. Si on regardait bien, on pouvait apercevoir une légère rougeur sur les joues du noble Kuchiki. Ichigo éclata de rire. Renji avait raison ! Byakuya et Ukitake ! La banquise et l'accro des bonbons. C'était trop drôle ! Ichigo ne pouvait plus arrêter de rire. Ukitake se demandait maintenant si le jeune homme allait bien. Gêné, Renji marmonna qu'il était de retour à son poste. Il attrapa Ichigo par le col de son uniforme, toujours en train de s'étouffer de rire et le tira hors du bureau.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, Ukitake regarda Byakuya d'un air malicieux et lui dit :

-Hé bien, maintenant, ton fukutaichô n'entrera plus ici sans prévenir ! Il aura trop peur de…voir des choses !

Byakuya ne répondit pas. Ukitake lui donna un rapide baiser puis retourna à sa division.

***

Les aventures de Renji dans le monde réel avaient rapidement faites le tour de la Soul Society grâce à Ichigo. Maintenant, Yachiru le poursuivait sur sa trottinette pour pouvoir se moquer de lui ou avoir plus de détails à raconter à l'assemblée des femmes shinigamis. Renji se dit qu'il était pour Ichigo de rencontrer SA famille.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Ichigo regagna la chambre de Renji il la trouva remplit de monde. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Ikkaku et Kira le chopèrent par les épaules et le forcèrent à s'asseoir avec eux autour de bouteilles de saké. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment Ichigo se retrouva avec une coupe de saké à la main. Ikkaku et Kira voulaient savoir si Ichigo était un vrai homme. Comment ? En le faisant boire, évidemment !

Renji s'était assis à ses côtés quelques minutes plus tard et les accompagnaient dans leur beuverie tout en gardant un œil sur Ichigo. C'était qu'un gamin après tout ! Yumichika et Matsumoto s'étaient joints à eux durant la soirée et ils commençaient à être passablement éméchés. Yumichika se tordait de rire tout seul dans un coin en observant Ikkaku. Il n'était absolument pas chauve, n'est-ce-pas ?

Ichigo avait arrêté de compter les coupes de saké après la 4e ou la 5e. Il ne savait pas du tout combien il en avait bu mais surement tout un tas vu la quantité de bouteilles vides qui s'accumulaient autour d'eux. Matsumoto le regarda et le mit au défi de faire un strip-tease à Renji. Yumichika le regarda et continua à glousser comme une poule.

-Ah ouais…tu crois…que je suis hic…pas capable ?

-Exacte…ment !

Ichigo se leva et entreprit de défaire la boucle de son obi tout en tentant de rester debout, chose assez ardu dans son état d'ivresse avancée. Il y parvint cependant et Renji n'avait toujours rien remarqué, jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo s'écroule sur lui en tentant d'enlever sa veste de kimono. Hébété, Renji se retrouva avec un Ichigo totalement ivre assis sur lui.

-Hé ben…t'es…encore plus beau…de près !

Ichigo tentait de l'embrasser mais son haleine empestait l'alcool ce qui agressa les sens de Renji et il n'arrivait pas à appuyer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il voyait deux Renji alors… lequel était le vrai ? Deux Renji ? Mais c'était encore mieux !

Se rendant compte de l'état dans lequel était Ichigo, Renji le fit asseoir sur le sol près de lui et entreprit de…faire le ménage ! C'est-à-dire : jeter dehors tout les imbéciles qui avaient soulé Ichigo à commencer par Matsumoto !

Ils protestèrent mais Renji les convainquit qu'ils allaient avoir affaire avec son zabimaru s'ils ne sortaient pas. Tenant à peine debout, les trois compères sortirent en ronchonnant. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre, Renji trouva Ichigo couché sur le lit et ne portant que son hakama. Il était allongé sur le côté, une main soutenant sa tête et un sourire lubrique sur le visage. Félin, Renji s'approcha et l'embrassa. Ichigo glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Renji et les détacha. Alors que Renji commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou, il se rendit compte qu'Ichigo avait arrêté de bouger. Relevant la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormit alors que ca commençait à devenir intéressant ! Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait osé s'endormir! Il se promettait de faire payer cela à Yumichika, Ikkaku , Kira et Matsumoto.

Renji décida de se venger de ce``stupide-gamin-qui-n'a-pas-encore-apprit-a-boire!``. Il alla dans la salle de bain remplir le bain d'eau glacée. Une fois cela fait, il souleva son amant et le laissa tomber dans le bain glacé. Se réveillant, Ichigo se redressa en crachant des trombes d'eau.

-Mais t'es malade !!?

-Et toi tu es ivre. Tu t'es endormit alors que…

Ah ! C'est pour cela qu'il voyait trouble…Grelottant, Ichigo sortit du bain et se sécha avant d'aller se coucher près de Renji qui boudait dans son coin, comme un enfant.

***

Le lendemain, Ichigo, un mal de tête incroyable lui battant les tempes, eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver des photos de lui torse nu et d'autres où il était en train d'embrasser, ou du moins d'essayer d'embrasser Renji disposées partout dans le Seireitei. Comment cela était-il possible ?!

Soudain, la scène lui revint à l'esprit. Matsumoto ! Il allait la tuer !

Deux cris similaires retentirent dans le Seireitei au même moment :

-MATSUMOTO !!!

Oui, Renji avait lui aussi vu les photos. La blonde avait intérêt à faire le mort si elle tenait vraiment à la vie.

Ukitake et Byakuya éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils virent les photos. Bien fait pour eux !

Lorsqu'Ichigo croisa plusieurs femmes shinigamis ce jour-là, il se rendit compte que certaines le dévorait du regard. Même Rukia se mit de la partie lorsqu'elle le croisa et qu'elle se mit à le fixer, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ichigo était mal à l'aise alors il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait. Il se sentait comme un morceau de viande jeté dans un enclos peuplé de lions affamés. Dans ce cas-ci, on parlait plutôt de lionnes affamées…

-Oh… hum…je voulais que…tu m'aides à poser ces affiches, répondit-elle en lui mettant une pile de feuille dans les bras, les joues rouges. Elle tentait d'éviter le regard d'Ichigo.

Baissant les yeux, Ichigo put lire sur la première feuille que c'était un…avis de recherche concernant Chappy le lapin.

Disparu : Chappy

Prière de rapporter ce gentil lapin à sa propriétaire

qui se fait du souci pour lui !

Une récompense sera donnée à la personne qui le retrouvera !

Le texte était suivit d'une photo couleur représentant Rukia serrant une énorme peluche de Chappy dans ses bras. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aiderais à poser des affiches, Rukia ?

-Parce que tu fais partie de la famille maintenant !

-De ta famille ? Ichigo ne comprenait pas.

-Bien sur ! Tu ne savais pas que moi et Renji avons grandis ensemble et que nous sommes comme frère et sœur ? Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il t'en veuille de m'avoir envoyé paitre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh…non.

Comment pouvait-il refuser ? Ichigo passa la journée à poser des affiches et à chercher Chappy. Rukia et beaucoup d'autres femmes shinigamis continuaient toujours à le reluquer. Il en avait marre ! Une veine palpitant sur son front, Ichigo lança sur le sol les affiches qu'il avait encore dans les mains et partit rejoindre Renji. Lorsqu'il entra dans les appartements du fukutaichô, Ichigo eut la désagréable surprise d'apercevoir le Chappy trônant sur le futon et un Renji profondément endormit à côté. Ichigo, hors de lui, se jeta sur son amant pour l'étrangler.

Renji se réveilla en sentant des mains agripper le col de son kimono. Il se retrouva à deux pouces du visage d'Ichigo. Confus, il lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-J'ai passé la journée à me faire reluquer comme un morceau de viande en cherchant ce stupide lapin et je me rends compte que c'est TOI qui l'a volé ??!

-Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

-De CA !!! cria Ichigo en brandissant le lapin sous le nez de Renji.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Une petite voix se fit soudain entendre :

-Mais c'est pas lui qui l'a prit. C'est moi ! Je ne savais pas où le mettre alors je l'ai mit ici ! Ken-chan ne voulait pas que je le mette dans sa chambre. Il dit que ca ne fait pas assez guerrier.

Tournant la tête, les deux jeunes hommes trouvèrent Yachiru près d'eux.

-Tu as aimé les photos ? C'est moi qui les aie posés !

Fulminant, Ichigo lâcha Renji et se précipita sur la petite fille aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci l'évita et Ichigo se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol après la que la gamine lui ait fait un croche-pied. La fillette s'enfuit en riant, le Chappy presque aussi gros qu'elle dans les bras. Se relevant, le regard mauvais, Ichigo se mit à poursuivre la gamine aux cheveux roses en lui criant des bêtises. La fillette trouvait cela comique.

Tout ce vacarme attira Kenpachi, qui lui, se mit à poursuivre Ichigo pour pouvoir se battre contre lui. La course poursuite dura une bonne partie de la nuit.

Découragé, Renji alla se coucher et se disant qu'Ichigo rentrerait bien tôt ou tard. Finalement, sa ``famille`` à lui était presque aussi détestable que celle d'Ichigo…

En espérant que ca vous ait plu! Bonne journée, Ernia


	5. Un petit coin tranquille

Bonjour!

J'avais dit que j'écrirais un lemon c'est chose faite. Je me suis sacrément arrachée les cheveux à l'écrire. Je me remercie Jijisub pour son aide! Merci! Je ne crois pas recommencer de sitôt par contre.J'aimerais bien conserver quelques cheveux! Définitivement pas mon genre d'écrire ce genre de scènes! Hé oui, ils se sont bels et biens trouvés un petit coin tranquille! C'est un cadeau de Noël en retard! Pour le moment, je ne prévois qu'un seul autre chapitre mais ca pourrait changer.

Rating : M. Ca vous étonne, hein?

Pairing : Renji-Ichigo

Droits d'auteur : Tout est a Tite Kubo, évidemment.

Un merci spécial à Jijisub pour son aide. Je dois admettre que ce chapitre porte vraiment sa marque! Tes corrections étaient vraiment nécessaire. Beaucoup plus facile à lire comme ca!

Un grand merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent la belle-famille! Merci aussi d'avoir lu Rêverie Nocturne! Prêt de 4000 hits! Je suis vraiment contente! C'est en quelque sorte un merci!

Un petit coin tranquille

Le temps était pluvieux et la lumière qui filtrait par les stores éclairait à peine l'appartement. Dans le fond, cela convenait parfaitement aux deux dormeurs malgré l'heure tardive! La matinée était déjà bien entamée et les deux hommes dormaient toujours. Renji était couché sur Ichigo, ses longs cheveux couleur sang cachant son visage. Ils n'avaient aucune obligation alors pourquoi se lever ? En y regardant bien, on pouvait apercevoir des vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, comme s'ils avaient été enlevés très rapidement, la veille au soir.

Un mouvement agita bientôt les draps froissés. Renji releva la tête, découvrant son visage. Il sourit en remarquant la position dans laquelle il était. Il était littéralement couché sur son amant et leurs jambes étaient emmêlées.

Renji soupira d'aise avant de reposer sa tête sur le torse musclé d'Ichigo. Enfin! Ils avaient réussit à se trouver un ``petit coin tranquille`` où leurs deux familles et Yachiru ne viendraient pas les embêter. Le visage interrogateur de la fillette lui revint à l'esprit. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout pourquoi ils voulaient être seuls. Ce souvenir fit rire Renji et réveilla au passage Ichigo qui grogna à cause de la lumière qui agressait ses rétines. Il mit un bras sur ses yeux pour empêcher la lumière de les agresser et soupira d'aise lorsque son amant vint poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il n'aurait jamais cru aimer quelqu'un comme il aimait le tatoué couché sous lui.

-Bon matin, chuchota Renji à l'oreille de son homme.

Le concerné ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre et émit plutôt un grognement en guise de réponse. Cela fit une fois de plus rire Renji qui se dit qu'il devait dérider un peu le rouquin. Déplaçant un peu sa tête, il appuya ses lèvres dans le creux du cou d'Ichigo et entreprit de l'embrasser.

Ce dernier sourit puis se tourna sur le côté pour que son visage soit face à celui de Renji. Le shinigami remplaçant captura les lèvres offertes et prit rapidement le contrôle du baiser. Il se sentait joueur ce matin. À bout de souffle, les lèvres rougies, Renji rompit le baisé à regret puis sourit tendrement à son homme.

Le tatoué fit basculer Ichigo en appuyant sur ses épaules afin de le forcer à se recoucher sur le dos pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur ses hanches. Renji recommença alors à embrasser les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il les délaissa afin de descendre inexorablement vers son cou qu'il parsema de légers baisers. Il entreprit de continuer à butiner son cou et à descendre sur le corps de son homme afin de prendre un téton en bouche. Ichigo gémit. Cela fit sourire Renji qui continua. L'une de ses mains alla se perdre sur les côtes de son amant qu'elle se mit à caresser. Ichigo se mit à se tortiller pour que son amant le touche encore plus. Son désir se réveillait.

Joueur, Renji cessa tout mouvement pour voir quelle réaction aurait son amant. Celui émit une protestation.

-Hey! T'as pas le droit de faire ca, pas après m'avoir allumé!

Quelque part dans un coin de la chambre un soul pager sonna. Ichigo regarda Renji, le questionnant du regard.

-Oh non, personne ne répond ce matin!

Ils se défièrent du regard quelques instants avant que Renji n'éclate de rire et se penche en avant pour embrasser Ichigo. Celui-ci agrippa les longs cheveux du tatoué pour l'attirer encore plus près de lui. La sonnerie cessa.

Renji se détacha et essaya de reprendre son souffle et se leva pour rejeter les draps au pied du lit. Il se retrouva alors entre les jambes de son amant. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et il prit finalement son sexe en bouche. Il entreprit de lui appliquer un doux mouvement de va et vient. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Ichigo. Les caresses que lui prodiguaient Renji provoquaient chez lui de douces sensations qui allaient en augmentant. Il en voulait plus… beaucoup plus ! Il ne se contenterait pas de simples caresses. Impérieux, il se mit à onduler du bassin. Renji se redressa et observa quelques instants Ichigo, goguenard. Il remonta lentement le long de son corps pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres. Les mains du tatoué continuaient quant à elle à caresser la verge de l'orangé mais Renji en voulait plus lui aussi. Il voulait voir son amant prendre du plaisir et ne plus pouvoir arrêter de gémir sous ses caresses.

Se levant, Renji se dirigea droit vers la table de nuit de laquelle il sortit un petit contenant remplit de lubrifiant. Retournant vers Ichigo, qui se rinçait l'œil en le regardant se balader nu devant lui, Renji l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'ouvrir le contenant et d'y plonger ses doigts qu'il dirigea ensuite vers les fesses de son amant. Il les écarta afin de pouvoir le préparer à ce qui allait suivre.

Tout en préparant Ichigo à accueillir son sexe, Renji se mit à caresser son sexe fièrement dressé. Le shinigami remplaçant gémit soudain plus fort lorsque Renji heurta d'un doigt sa prostate. Sentant que son amant était près, Renji le délaissa quelques secondes afin d'enduire son propre sexe de lubrifiant. Il se plaça à l'entrée d'Ichigo et attendit son signal avant de commencer à le pénétrer doucement. Son regard s'était accroché à celui d'Ichigo. Renji scruta le visage sous lui, et aperçut la grimace de son amant. Il attendit donc quelques secondes avant de commencer un doux mouvement de va et vient pour qu'Ichigo s'habitue à sa présence. Renji rejeta la tête en arrière et un gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

-S'il te plaît, Renji…je veux…plus.

Renji, trop excité par la vue d'Ichigo offert sous lui, ne put résister à l'envie d'accéder à sa demande impérieuse. Il n'avait plus le goût de rire. L'homme aux cheveux rouges accéléra la cadence des mouvements de son bassin pour satisfaire l'homme sous lui. Ichigo gémit plus fortement.

Accrochant son regard à celui de son homme, Renji lui dit :

- Je t'aime.

Ichigo sourit. Sentant sa jouissance arriver, Ichigo se tortilla sous Renji avant de se libérer dans un cri d'extase. Renji le suivit quelques instants plus tard et s'effondra littéralement sur le roux. Les deux hommes tentaient de reprendre leur souffle. Ichigo attira le visage de Renji à lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On m'aurait dit quelques jours plus tôt que l'on aurait réussit à se trouver un ``petit coin tranquille`` sans gamine aux cheveux roses et sans famille à l'horizon que j'aurais éclaté de rire au visage de l'effronté!

Ichigo rit doucement avant de pousser Renji pour qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Récupérant les couvertures échouées sur le sol, Ichigo les tira sur eux avant de se blottir tout contre le corps plus musclé du shinigami aux cheveux rouge, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Renji caressa le dos de son amant et Ichigo joua quelques instants avec les longs cheveux de Renji. Il finit par s'assoupir, après qu'il eut sentit Renji déposer un baiser sur son front. Le tatoué rejoint rapidement son amant dans les bras de Morphée. Ils nageaient en pleins bonheurs.

Yeah! En espérant que cela ait pu plaire un peu, Ernia. Alors?


	6. La famille Kurosaki prise 2!

Hé oui. Les déboires de Renji et Ichigo continuent. Ça faisait un moment que ce chapitre me trottait dans la tête et j'ai enfin prit le temps de le taper. J'espère que ça vous plaîra! Bonne lecture! Et non , je n'ai pas finit de les faire souffrir (surtout Renji!) Héhéhé.

Rating : K + pour les propos d'un personnage.

Pairing : Ichi-Renji pour ne pas changer mes habitudes.

Droits d'auteurs : Oui, je l'admets, tout appartient à Tite Kubo et je ne possède rien d'autre que les idées. Snif.

Famille Kurosaki prise 2 :

Le son strident d'un réveil matin retentit dans la petite chambre envahie par le soleil. Ichigo ouvrit difficilement un œil pour jeter un coup d'œil. 14 :30… Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Ichigo s'assit dans le lit et tendit la main pour éteindre la sonnerie.

-Ichi, si tu n'éteins pas ce truc je le démolis, grogna Renji, encore emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

Ichigo se mit à rire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le fukutaichô promettait milles morts au pauvre réveille-matin et il n'en avait encore rien fait.

Se frottant les yeux d'une main, Ichigo tendit l'autre vers les épaules de son amant et se mit à le secouer.

-Oï Renji, lève-toi.

Un grognement lui répondit. Ichigo se leva pour enfiler un pantalon puis, s'appuyant sur le cadre de la porte, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et dit :

-D'accord, j'ai comprit. Je demanderais à Yuzu de venir te lever lorsqu'elle arrivera.

-QUOI??!

Renji s'était dressé d'un bond et avait bondit sur ses vêtements. Le souvenir de la fillette le hantait. Comment une aussi petite fille pouvait t'elle être si effrayante?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici? geignit Renji.

-Ils viennent pour visiter.

-Encore une de vos traditions humaines, râla Renji.

Ichigo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et s'en fut dans la cuisine. Il mourrait de faim!

Ouvrant le réfrigérateur, il attrapa la première chose qu'il vit et la mit dans le micro-onde. Renji le retrouva en train de lire le journal et de manger des restes de la veille.

Le fukutaichô se tira une chaise, s'y laissa tomber et appuya sa tête sur la table.

-On est vraiment obligé de les voir?

-Tu préfères qu'ils nous harcèlent?

L'image d'Isshin s'imposa aux deux jeunes hommes qui gémirent de lassitude. Soudain, un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres de Renji.

-Oh, finalement… ca ne me dérange pas tant que cela qu'ils viennent.

Éberlué, Ichigo tourna la tête et aperçut le sourire de Renji.

-Tu vas faire quoi? Te venger peut-être?

-Exactement.

Après avoir chipoté dans l'assiette d'Ichigo, sous le regard indigné de celui-ci, un énorme sourire toujours plaqué sur le visage Renji alla finir de se préparer. Il s'en serait presque frotté les mains d'anticipation.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi du bruit retentit dans l'escalier de l'immeuble où habitaient maintenant les deux jeunes hommes. Certes, c'était provisoire pour Renji mais quand même. Le fukutaichô colla l'oreille sur la porte pour entendre ce qui se passait de l'autre côté en se disant que ça faisait très film d'espionnage. Ichigo lui avait montré James Bond… Son sourire s'élargit. Il entendait la voix d'Isshin.

Reni ouvrit la porte à la volée et se jeta sur Isshin. Il voulait lui faire un coup de pied comme celui-ci lui avait fait.

-YAHH!

Isshin sourit mais évita le coup et Renji finit sa course contre le mur du couloir telle une mouche écrasée sur un pare-brise de voiture. Il avait tout à fait la pose : ses jambes et ses bras formaient un x parfait. Isshin éclata de rire et lui dit :

-Va falloir plus que ca pour m'avoir!

Si les yeux de Renji avaient pu lancer des éclairs, Isshin aurait à coup sur finit carbonisé comme une dinde de Noël oubliée dans le four.

Le fukutaichô resta prostré dans le couloir un moment, ressassant des pensées de morts à l'intention du père de son amant. Et s'il tuait Isshin avec le réveille-matin? Deux pierres d'un coup! Il pourrait l'étrangler avec le fil et le frapper avec le cadran. Yuzu passa la tête dans l'embrassure, interrompant ses rêveries sadiques, et lui dit en souriant innocemment :

-Viens voir ce que je vous aie apporté.

Le fukutaichô se leva rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'attirer les foudres de la petite.

Trônant sur le dessus de la table, Le fukutaichô aperçut un gros bouquet reposant dans un grand vase remplit d'eau.

La fillette lui demanda son avis et Renji répondit à contrecœur que c'était très beau et gentil.

Une main se posa soudain sur l'épaule de Renji et celui-ci bondit sous le coup de la surprise.

-Ahh!

-Voyons, Renji, fais pas ta chochotte, s'exclama Isshin. Viens, on va discuter entres hommes.

Isshin l'attrapa par un bras et le remorqua dans le petit salon de l'appartement. Le fukutaichô jeta un regard suppliant à Ichigo qui éclata de rire en lui envoyant la main. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui se faisait harceler par son père.

Isshin s'installa bien confortablement sur le canapé du salon pendant que Renji prenait la causeuse. Isshin se tourna vers lui et plaça son bras gauche sur le dossier du canapé. Il prenait vraiment ses aises. Il adressa ensuite un sourire rayonnant au shinigami avant de lui dire :

-Alors, tout se passe bien?

-Oui.

- Et côté…sexe?

-Quoi?! Renji laissa échapper le mot dans un cri strident.

-Oui, tu as bien comprit. Tu sais, je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir votre âge! L'émoi du premier amour et …

Renji était mortifié. Il était vraiment en train de parler de…sexe avec Isshin Kurosaki? C'était décidé, il manquait une case à ce mec et il allait lui faire la peau! Il y avait des enfants et…c'est privé tout ca!

-J'ai été jeune moi aussi, Renji. Je sais ce que c'est que de…

Renji le coupa. Autant essayer de lui couper le bec avant que la situation ne dérape encore plus. Il reprit alors son sourire et lui dit :

-Quoi? Vous avez déjà couché avec un homme peut-être?

Isshin éclata de rire. Oh. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette réaction. Il pensait le désarçonner… mais non! Il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je veux dire que je sais ce que c'est que… le désir!

Renji se boucha les oreilles comme un enfant tout en rougissant. Un grand éclat de rire lui parvint quand même. Énervé il se retourna et aperçut Karin riant définitivement de sa gueule, les larmes aux yeux.

Isshin ouvrit soudain la bouche comme un poisson rouge et demanda, très sérieux :

-Vous vous protéger au moins?

Renji devint rouge comme une tomate. Karin lui fit la réflexion que ca jurait atrocement avec ses cheveux. le shinigami voulait se fondre dans son environnement et disparaître.

-Mais…ca vous regardes pas! balbutia Renji, après avoir lâché un glapissement de fillette. Il imaginait milles morts pour le médecin.

-Bien sur que oui! On parle de mon fils! Je suis très préoccupé par la vie de mes enfants!

-Non. Vous êtes un voyeur, dit Renji, très fier de lui.

-Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas en parler? insista Isshin.

-NON! Il y a des enfants ici et ca ne vous regarde pas, espèce de débile.

-Tu me blesses, Renji.

Et Isshin se mit à hurler que Renji n'était qu'un beau-fils ingrat qui ne se souciait pas de son beau-père en prenant Karin à témoin.

La jeune fille ne dit rien. Elle était secouée par de grands éclats de rire hystériques l'empêchant de répondre.

Renji se leva soudain, le rouge aux joues. Il ne vit pas l'air satisfait d'Isshin. Il était trop facile à déstabiliser ce gamin. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser à ses dépends. Renji se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'effondra sur une chaise, la table entre les mains. Ichigo se retourna, surprit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?

-Il m'a parlé de…sexe!

Ichigo éclata de rire.

-Il m'a fait le même coup la semaine dernière au téléphone.

Renji leva des yeux meurtriers vers son amant et lui demanda pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé.

-Tu avais d'autres chats à fouetter… et c'était trop drôle de t'entendre. Je ne savais même pas que tu pouvais hurler d'une voix si aigue.

-Très drôle. Renji leva les yeux et rencontra ceux d'Ichigo, moqueurs. Tiens-le pendant que je le frappe!!!

-Au lieu de geindre, aide-nous à monter la table.

Le shinigami se leva et prit les couverts que lui tendait Yuzu. Dans le salon, Isshin et Karin riaient encore.

S'approchant du fourneau, Renji aperçut un plat de pâte et une sauce aux tomates. Un énorme sourire se plaqua sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il prit un flacon dans l'armoire surplombant les plaques. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier!

Un peu plus tard, alors que Yuzu et Ichigo avaient le dos tournés, Renji s'approcha des plats fumants et versa autant du contenu de sa bouteille qu'il le put dans un des bols de pâtes qu'il destinait à Isshin.

Il retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place comme si de rien n'était, tout en surveillant les plats du coin de l'œil. Isshin lui donna une grande claque dans le dos, détournant son attention.

Sans rancune, Renji?

Renji grommela une réponse et attaqua le plat de pâtes que Yuzu venait de poser devant lui. De la sueur se mit à perler sur son front et son visage vira au rouge. Il faisait maintenant la grimace. Merde, son plan avait foiré. Renji avala avec difficulté sa bouchée et attrapa son verre d'eau d'un geste vif et le vida d'un trait.

-Ca brûle! Ah! Renji avait la bouche en feu.

Tous arrêtèrent de manger et observèrent le fukutaichô, intrigués. Le silence s'installa autour de la table lorsqu'il attrapa le vase d'eau, en retira les fleurs pour les jeter par terre et boire autant d'eau qu'il le pouvait.

-AHHHHH!!! Yuzu laissa échapper un cri désespéré et tenta de retirer le vase des mains de Renji pour sauver ses pauvres fleurs.

-Lâche ca! Allez lâche!

Renji secoua la tête et s'agrippa au pauvre vase. Yuzu hurlait de désespoir. Ses pauvres fleurs! Le silence pesant fut soudain rompu par Karin qui éclata de rire.

-Famille Kurosaki 2, Renji 0! T'es pas assez fort pour nous battre! Et puis, tu fais ca tout seul comme un grand de te mettre dans le pétrin.

Renji et Yuzu lui lancèrent des regards assassins mais cela ne fit que redoubler les éclats de rire de la jeune fille.

Tournant la tête vers Renji, Ichigo aperçut quelque chose dépasser de ses poches. Il tira et se retrouva avec une bouteille de Tabasco entre les mains.

-Tu voulais quoi? Mettre ca dans son plat? Ichigo éclata lui aussi de rire. Tel est prit qui croyait prendre!

La soirée se termina quand même dans la bonne humeur même si Yuzu pleura sur ses fleurs tout en traitant Renji de ``brute sans cœur``. Il allait avoir fort à faire pour se faire pardonner de la gamine!

Lorsque Renji se coucha ce soir-là, il se promit de ne plus jamais défier la famille Kurosaki. C'était mauvais pour sa santé et pour son espérance de vie! Ca ne s'était pas si mal passé finalement.

Alors?


End file.
